Thorn
by weaverofstories
Summary: Thorn is a troubled girl who will have to choose between the prince of slytherin and the boy who lived. Who will she choose? This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT; I repeat I do NOT own Harry Potter. I only used it was a muse. I only made Thorn.  
  
Thorn  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a huge explosion and a large greenhouse was on fire instantly. Flames could be seen miles away. A slender figure was running away from the  
burning greenhouse.  
  
"Damn it! Why can't I control my magic? This is bad...amusing but bad."  
  
The figure was a girl 16 years of age. She was dressed in a white cloak, barely visible in all the snow. It had been snowing all day and still was, as she made her way away from the fire. Hoping that nobody had seen her she ran towards the woods. She stumbled and fell onto the snow covered ground  
with a thump.  
  
"Damn! Well at least I got out of the greenhouse in time," she sighed, "The herbology teacher was an asshole anyway. But the poor plants! Wish I could have saved the plants...oh well at least that insures that there won't be  
any more herbology classes this year with that dimwit teacher," she laughed. Deciding that she wanted to enjoy the show, she had accidentally created, she stayed in that very spot, observing. She wrapped herself in her white cloak, which unless you were a few feet away, you couldn't see. She was invisible in the snow with her white cloak, or so she thought. She  
sighed and looked towards the burning greenhouse, where students and teachers alike were gathered trying to put out the flames. All of them were shouting out spells and charms trying to calm the flames. Ha idiots! They won't be able to put out that fire for a long time She chuckled to herself and decided it was time to leave, lest someone catch her sitting there in the snow. She was about to get up when a slender tan hand suddenly held her shoulder in a tight grip. "Hello Miss Thorn." It was the headmaster and he  
wore an evil smile on his face  
  
A/N: Ok I know this chapter is not very long but tell me if it is any good so I can post more chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT; I repeat I do NOT own Harry Potter. I only used it was a muse. I only made Thorn.  
  
Thorn  
  
Chapter 2: What to Do  
  
Her name was Thorn Rosetta. She liked her name and the fact that muggles found it interesting or odd made her like it even more. If someone were to ask her whether she was content with her life, she would answer yes. She wasn't poor and both her parents were alive. She often found herself thinking about life and whether she would be happier without her parents or certain things that she had now. But no, when she thought about she was content. She had raven black hair, full pink colored lips, and a body that made heads turn to look. But even all these things were secondary to her eyes. Her pine green colored eyes that could stare deeply into your own and captivate you. Keep you in a trance and send a tingle down you spine of either excitement or fear. Eyes that could be warm and welcoming but if she was angry her eyes would look dangerous, crazy, hateful. When she had turned eleven she has been told, by her parents, that she was a witch and that she would be able to go to Wizarding School. She had been taken aback somewhat but she was ecstatic. Thorn had always been interested in all things magical. She had even tried to fly and almost succeeded had it not been for her parents breaking her concentration. She could do things that she couldn't explain but her parents had never told her until she was eleven. They wanted it to be a surprise. She was after all the first witch in the family since her great-great-great grandmother Agatha. She had started her schooling with hopes that she would make friends and be happy. But as fate would have it she kept doing strange things even in the magical world. She had power beyond those of the regular witches and wizards. Some of the children became jealous because she was powerful and beautiful. Girls taunted her and told her she was WIERD. At first she was sad and tormented by what other people said to her. But as time went on she grew to learn how to use some of her powers to her advantage. Of course sometimes she couldn't control her powers, especially the mind reading. She was unique she knew that and after a while she just went from one school to another because she always did something and the school would expel her. Sometimes intentional and sometimes an accident. Her reputation was ruining her chances of ever making friends. She was alone she finally figured and might as well make everything hell for those who crossed her. She was mad, mad at herself, mad at the people, mad at the whole world. But now as she sat here in her parent's office she realized she had been kicked out of her fifth school. Damn. What are they going to do to me now? She thought and began to bite her nails.  
  
"I swear it was a complete accident!" Thorn yelled at the top of her lungs. Her parents had not listened to a word she had been trying to say and now she was angry. "Why do you do these thing thorn?" Her mother asked but didn't wait for an answer. She turned back to talk to her husband. Clearly they were both very pisssed off but what was bothering Thorn was, knowing what they were going to do with her. "What are we going to do with you Thorn?" asked her father, a tall, dark haired man with piercing blue eyes. "Well we will have to look for another school out of the United States then."  
  
"What?" Thorn yelped.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Thorn was sitting in the living room doing magic she wasn't supposed to be doing when her father came in with a grin on his face. "Well Thorn it seems we have found a school that will accept you." he grinned. "Really?" Thorn asked excited and she too was now grinning hopeing that he had found a school in California instead of outside of the United States. "Yes Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled a happy smile and went to tell his wife the good news. Meanwhile Thorns smile had disappeared. "Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry...they're trying to get rid of me." 


End file.
